Love at first meeting !
by Saman780
Summary: Levy met Gajeel in Guild at night. She is very scared. He is Phantom Lord mage and Fairy Tail's enemy. Next he bit her and Shadow Gear. Did she forgive him and feeling between them will rise ? ( All this stories are based on Manga and Anime of Fairy Tail
1. First Meeting

The first meeting!

**Hey everyone ! I apologize in advance for errors in the text. I hope you will understand everything and I promise you that in the next chapters I will apply to spelling. Well good reading ! See you in the next chapter !**

- You must do it! Let them feel the pain - said an angry voice. - Makarov you will regret it and your kids too!

He looked at his eyes full of pride and also anger.

- Now go and don't disappoint me!

- Of course! Gihi!

* * *

Night was coming. Sun slowly hid behind the horizon and the sky writhed streaks of pink and apricot clouds that soon will disappear overshadowed black. Levy going to the Guild with a pile of heavy books and papers, she couldn't resist the miraculous the sunset. Sometimes she glanced at the sky, ignoring the pain in her hands.

Why Master told her to now go to the Guild? Levy still asking herself that question. She sighed.

_I could now sit with the girls in Fairy Hills and watch the romantic comedy's sake. But master had sent me here. What a waste of time!_

When she stood before the door of the Guild for the last time she looked at the orange spark disappearing brightness.

Reaching out for the door handle, thought not to lose any book. Gently pulled her opening the door. Of course, the door isn't opened immediately. She had to push it with her foot.

Levy stepped inside for a moment struggled with the door to close it. Again, she used her feet. After a while we could hear strong crackling.

The silence that reigned in the middle of it slightly scared her. Releasing the air, she moved ahead.

The Guild was quite dark, the only light bar glowed with intense light, filling the darkness brightness. The temperature inside was quite lower than the outside, even though it was summer. The skin Levy Goose bumps.

The girl stopped. She knew that would regret it for a moment that didn't wear anything on her own. In the end she had to sit here all night and she was dressed only in a short denim shorts and a colored blouse.

Through her body paste a few small shudders, which meant that she dropped all the books on the floor. Silence replaced by a loud bang.

Levy wrapped up with her own hands. All now was shaking.

- Go-god ... how ... c-cold-is-h-here! - She said to herself in a low voice.

- What happened here? - Shouted the old voice. Levy turned on her heel to the person behind her.

- Master? - She asked in disbelief. - But what Master doing here? I had to be alone.

- Yes, my child - said in a calm voice, going near her. He wanted to see him well. He stood before her, sideways. Now she could see half of his face. He was focused and determined as ever. - I came to see if everything's going fine, but ... - looked at the pile of books lying on the floor. - ... I think I wasn't wrong.

Levy looked at the books and blushed with embarrassment lightly on her cheeks. She looked at the Master. He watched her. Levy turned her head the other way.

- Well it's probably time for me - the girl furtively glanced at the eyes were closed. - Just remember, don't leave the Guild until someone comes after you. If you have the keys, and ... - suddenly opened them. His eyes resembled words, I'm always right.'' - ... You could close the Guild, whenever you want, but ... - shrugged and grinned, his mouth turned into a wild smile. - ... Bye.

Levy was surprised a little. Old man ran past her, almost ramming her and ran out the door, slamming them like crazy.

Girl for a moment didn't move. She was very surprised.

_How this old man has so many strength?_ - she laughed under his breath. She put her hands on her hips, shaking her head slightly. Looking at the pile of books, gasped loudly.

- Well it's time to tackle the job!

But before she began work, she came to the door and closed it on the magic castle. She had to pronounce a few words.

...

* * *

_At the same time ..._

- Ah. Who do we have here? Huh? - Said aloud to the audience. - A small defenseless creature.

- Ah! That's so sad! - Burst into tears.

- Eeehh ... Stop blubbering! - Growled and crouched from the top looking at the girl.

Kurogane! What do we do? We can not do that. There must be no witnesses.

- It will be!

- What are you going to do? - Said another person.

- You don't wanna ... - spoke a second voice.

- No ... not this time.

There was silence. All eyes focused on the girl. She collected books lying on the ground. After a moment he spoke aloud one of the collected.

- And so we leave you here! Good luck Kurogane!

After these words they melted away, leaving him alone.

- Time to scare the little bunny! Gihi! - He said to himself.

* * *

Levy gathered books from the floor and put them on a counter top bar. She sat on a high stool and spread the papers collected by the Master. She had to translate some text, and she was good at it.

She put on her glasses and opened the first book, without hesitation she explained.

- So, what do we have here?! - She said with a sigh. After hearing the opened with the reading of another book.

In addition to being a bookworm is her good side, there was also the translation of hieroglyphs or texts in a foreign language.

Master could always rely on her. Any letter or text was always getting in her hands. Until recently, he could ask another mage Fried, who, like her, knew different languages, but now he isn't in the Guild, as set out with his team, headed by Laxus.

After translating the first line, Levy felt her toes go numb. After her body again over a few chills. The girl cuddled up, lightly rubbing her hands.

What was the focus in such conditions? It was cold and quite dark.

She decided to make a short break. She hoped that in a different room will be blanket or plaid, and then she go to the kitchen and do yourself a hot cup of tea.

She turned on the stool and looked at the dark space in front of her. It was so gloomy that she couldn't see the wall in front of only thing she saw was close tables and chairs.

Levy swallowed. She felt somehow uncomfortable. She had a feeling that someone was watching her.

She nervously looking around the room. But darkness prevented her from noticing any danger.

Suddenly she saw a shadow in the distance. She knew it wasn't the darkness. She stood out.

Fear paralyzed her whole body. She couldn't move. Heart wanted to jump out of her breath quickened and pedestrians like a torpedo. She wanted to scream, but...

She jumped up from her seat and ran to hide behind the , she touched her hand of bust. She couldn't control her heart. Beating like crazy, but she suddenly realized something.

I can not be weak forever. I can not run away like a coward. I am a mage of Fairy Tail. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid! Well ... I'm going to look for this blanket. - She thought, calming down. Nerves slowly fell and she decided to focus on the work and only work.

She got up from the floor and took away one of the candles, went the stairs to the upper floor of the library. Went on a long corridor. Through the wide windows shining moonlight that illuminated the road. On the other side were pictures of old teams Fairy Tail.

She stood in front of one of them. The picture was an old team Master Makarov. Ahh ... He was so tall. - Levy thought. She liked to look at these images. For Fairy Tail were very important.

Suddenly she felt uneasy. She turned in the direction from which it came. In the darkness became a mysterious figure. She could not see his face, just blood red eyes and sharp, long hair.

Knew him from somewhere but couldn't remember. With nerves dropped the candle. Bang has spread to the hallway. The last thing Levy wanted to see was light, but it went out.

The tense silence was born between her and the mysterious figure. Moonlight enlighten her face. She was very upset. She wanted to escape, but the stranger cut off her only escape route. She looked at the window. Too high. Levy looked back at the figure and felt a slight confusion here.

No one was there. The girl rubbed her eyes. She wanted to see if dreaming. Could it be that she imagined something?

She turned slowly toward the door to the library still isn't taking her eyes from the place in which was a mysterious a moment, the girl felt her head touching something hard, but also soft. She turned the whole part of the body.

She stood like a statue. She wouldn't look up. For a brief moment stared at the stranger's shoes.

At first glance, the shoes were heavy. Navy, from the top and from the bottom girded with iron. From popping white shoes, baggy pants and dark blue tunic was held at the waist by a brown belt.

Levy raised her head up. She immediately recognized the face.

- Kurogane! - She whispered. He looked at her with his red eyes and smiled mockingly. The girl didn't stand this.

In one moment found herself at the stairs and the second right behind ran so fast that not even noticed that no one is chasing her. But she had to warn others and above all, Master. She stood in front of the entrance door and shouted words of releasing the spell.

She ran out of the Guild as soon as she could. In the middle of the road stopped and looked back.

Then she saw him. He stood on the roof and laughed so loud that nearby residential lights came on.

After a moment jumped iron bars from inside the Guild like water from the source.

- Noo! - Cried, falling to his knees - Our Guild!

Her screams echoed ominous laugh. Levy barely rose and ran to the house of the Master.

Panting got there and how obsessed she began banging on the door. After a few minutes we could hear the rasp of the lock and at her feet stood champion in white pajamas and a small cap on his head. He yawned.

- Levy? What are you doing here? And why did not you stay in the Guild? - Began to yell at her. He went outside in white slippers.

- Please Ma ..

- Answer me!

- But Mast ...

- Do you know what time it is?

- Master I was attacked and our Gi .. Our Guild ... is destroyed! - Yelled through tears. She dropped to her knees, hiding her face with her hands.

- What do you say? This can't be true!

- But it is! Take a look! - Pointed a finger in the direction of the Guild.

Master walked past her. He patted her gently on the shoulder and what he saw was over his wildest expectations.

- Guild! - Said almost with tears. However, he didn't cried. - Our Guild! - Turned in the direction of Levy. - Tell me who did it! - But she could not stop crying. He came closer. - Tell me who did it! - she stopped and her face turned towards the old man.

- It's Kurogane! - She whispered.

- Speak up!

- It's Kurogane!

- Gajeel! - Clenched his fist in anger. - Phantom Lord!


	2. Właściwy moment

**The right moment !**

This is my next chapter !

I apologize for errors in the text but I all of this translated. And actually in a google translate so... my language is difficult and I still learning english. That's why I apologize. ':/

* * *

- Mirajane, please! Do me a hot tea to calm! - Said in a soft voice.

The girl glanced at the old man. He sat wrapped in a blanket, still wearing his pajamas with a cap on his head.

Mirajane came fairly recently. When she heard from Levy, what happened, she jumped out of the living room like a cat. Going through the front door, she heard voices behind the other girls.  
The view was shocking. However Mirajane apparently remained calm. She ordered the girls to take care of abashed Levy and she went to the Master.

- Of course! - She said, smiling.

_This day will be very difficult!_ - She thought with a sigh.

* * *

Levy lying in her bed and slowly reached for each other. Her eyes have adjusted to the darkness , so now she looked at the shelves of books. After a moment she looked the other way. Now she looked at the moon through the window . It 's so big . Close it shone small dots . Stars.

Levy really liked to look at them . She always wondered how many of them it is . When she was little she tried to count them , but always got lost .  
The girl cuddled up to blaket . The mere thought of the events of the prior hour, passed the creeps. She slowly closed her eyes . She wanted to believe that it was just a bad dream. Or rather a nightmare. Suddenly it wide open. All returned .

_This laughter ... Those eyes ..._ - Levy thought . She could scream how many forces , but didn't want to arouse sensations from the girls. She mentioned only that someone attacked the Guild and the perpetrator didn't want to talk. She too was afraid .

Now she lay in her room and hopefully waiting for the coming night's sleep. But it wouldn't come . She sighed . She touched her cheek. It was wet . Even she didn't know she was crying . But it wasn't the usual tears , they were tears of bitterness.

She buried her face in a blanket . She didn't want anything more to sleep. She wanted to forget . She looked out from behind the blanket and looked again at the moon. Curled up turning to the side and snuggled her face into the soft pillow , after a while she fell asleep

* * *

Gajeel couldn't return to the Phantom Lord empty-handed . He wanted to prove to his master , that he isn't afraid of anyone and he is the strongest mage in the entire Guild. He had a plan up his sleeve , but he couldn't realize it now . His victim was asleep . The boy was watching her . Easily opened the window and sat on the windowsill.

The face in the moonlight was white and silky to the touch . After the pink cheeks still wet with tears and her mouth slightly open, goings and comings air.  
Gajeel turned his gaze to the girl's hair . They were blue ? It is a little bit surprised , but for some reason he liked them .

Interesting ... - thought brushing strands of hair from her forehead . W- why am I doing this ? - Suddenly he realized what he had just done . Rapid movement turned to jump out of the window, but something stopped him .

The girl said something softly , and he turned in the opposite direction . The boy heard the word , and smiled. He jumped out of the window sill and landing on the grass wet with dew , he looked again at the window of the victim.

Very interesting ... Levy . - He said to himself and disappeared into the deep darkness.

Something breathed it . She woke up and quick movement sat on the bed . She touch her hair and turned toward the window.

It was open ? The girl stood up and wanted to close it. Wait a minute . But ... Someone was here ? - Looked out the window.

It was dark outside and barely , she could see the lights of the city . Quickly closed the window and covered herself with a blanket.

Again she fell asleep .

* * *

Levy awakened by a loud knock at the door . Unable to bear the noise she hid her head under the pillow.

- Levy are you there? - Shouted, full of fear , a man's voice . Again he knocked louder this time .

- Maybe she isn't there ? - Replied the other

.  
- And where would she be? - Growled at his friend. - After looking for her everywhere! Levy !

The girl raised her head and hurried out of bed .

_Damn ! I forgot that today we have to go to the library ! Jet . Droy . Wait ._

Quick movement she founded clothes that were lying on the chair and ran to the mirror. She looked awful. Combed up and put her orange loincloth .

Standing in front of the door she wondered if the boys are still there . She opened it . They were there . One was wearing a beige tuxedo with a hat on his head and the other green checkered pants and white shirt.

They both looked at the blue-haired girl now . In their eyes, appeared puzzled .

- Levy ? - Asked the redhead . - What are you doing here ?

- But you had to be in the guild two hours ago - finished second .

- I read the book and ... time I somehow escaped . Hahahaha - laughed nervously .

A moment of silence interrupted by laughter Jet .

- That explains everything - he looked furtively at Droy .

- And by the way , did you hear what happened? Our Guild is destroyed.

The girl froze. She didn't know what to say. On the one hand she wanted to explain everything , but on another she wanted shut up in her room and cry.

- Guys , because I ... - her voice broke . Droy vigorously raised his fist towards the top which has caused some fear in Levy .

- Apparently he did Gajeel of Phantom Lord .

- Good thing you weren't there - he said Jet .

- Yes. You could get hurt .

- Don't say that ! - Jet growled .

- Because what you do to me ? - Shouted Droy .

_They don't know anything ? The Master had to hide it from them , but why? I do not understand . As we return to the Guild I have to talk to him !_

- Levy ?

- Mhh ? Something you said ? - Asked confused.

- Today, the thread of our trip .

- Yes. Master commanded us never went out and slept at friends . He also added that it has to be within the safety .

- He said something like that? - She asked incredulously .

- Yes. We - Droy looked at Jet - we sleep together .

- Uh ... Ok !

The girl walked down the hallway to the stairs . She looked at the boys. They talked with each other and smiled . She looked at the stairs in front of her .

_Why it had to happen to happen to me ?_ - Cried in the spirit until a tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

All magicians can be found in the basement. There was a lot of space.

Chairs and tables have become the center of the room and occupy most of the space in the corner of the room Mirajane could serve food and drink . There was a small bar , which enjoyed its popularity, when most mages were children. Always in this place you can get free sweets and juices . Levy also came here too .

At the moment she entered the basement. A large number of people silent.

Turning next to the busy tables she heard whispers and quiet conversations on the night. The girl stood in front of a bar and a wry smile greeted Mira .

- Hi ! - Said in a hoarse voice.

The girl stopped wiping glasses and looked at the young lady in front of her .

- Hello Levy ! How was the night ? - She said, smiling . She finished wiping glasses and put a cloth on the table .

- Ah ... I survived - she whispered.

Mira nodded .

- Oh! Poor thing .

- Listen , have you seen the Master ? I would like to talk to him - she asked looking at the stairs that led to the basement.

- I saw him . He went on ... probably encounter. But with who? I don't know .

Levy lost hope . She thought that if woes to someone like him , everything goes .

_Damn ..._

- Mirajane ?

- Mm-hmm ?

- What do you think about this incident today? - She asked , her voice breaking .

- I don't know what I think about all this . I'm mad, but what happened to you ... - nodded Levy - pity you

.  
- I'm ok! - She waved her hand .

_What am I saying ! ?_

* * *

- Master, I ... I didn't know what to do! - She screamed through her tears.

- It's not your fault. You know that attacked our Phantom Lord Guild.

- But ...

- It's not your fault. And now let that leave you. I have to meet with a certain person. - Coming out of the room he turned to her and smiled.

The girl was alone now. She hugged her legs to her chest and tucked her head.

_No wonder the Master, now that he meets with different people. Probably wants to know why the Phantom attacked our Guild._ - She sighed -_ I needed this conversation. Almost forgot about the incident, but why do I still have concerns? I will never be at peace._

* * *

**End of chapter 2 . Wait for next chapter it will be soon but I hope you like my story. I know it's a little made up but I wanted something different to write. Some history about their first met. ;D**

**... Review, Please ! XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**


End file.
